FPDs (Flat Panel Displays), such as LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays), PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), and OLEDs (Organic Light Emitting Displays), which are thin relative to the display surfaces are currently mounted in a wide range of information devices. Methods for manufacturing such FPDs mainly use a glass substrate as a support substrate; and the screen size is limited by the size of the glass substrate used when manufacturing.
Conversely, display devices are being considered in which the display surface is formed by multiply arranging a display element that includes a light source, a light guide configured to be a waveguide of the light from the light source, and a light extraction unit to extract the guided light locally and selectively from the interior of the light guide to the outside. A feature of such a display device is that manufacturing is possible without limits on the size due to the number of display elements that can be arranged. However, regarding problems of the display device, it is desirable to improve the directivity of the light extracted from the light guide.